1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to jewelry storage, and more particularly to a portable jewelry case adapted for storing, transporting, organizing, and displaying personal jewelry items.
2. Description of the Background Art
Carrying cases for use in transporting various articles come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. Some carrying cases are specifically configured for organizing and transporting jewelry items since many jewelry owners have items that they take with them when traveling. The background art reveals a number of carrying cases designed specifically for jewelry. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,204, issued to Sapyta et al., discloses a foldable carrying case comprised of a member made up of a multiplicity of rectangular sections connected along adjacent edges by hinges thereby allowing the member to be folded from a flat configuration to a folded configuration. The inner surfaces of the sections have individual pocket-shaped storage compartments. U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,587, issued to Roegner, discloses a jewelry case consisting of a rectangular shell of pliable material that is foldable along a pair of transverse lines forming a top panel section, an intermediate panel section, and a bottom panel section. Each panel section has a pocket assembly having at least one pocket with a transparent front panel, and a first jewelry-mounting panel having a plurality of button-hole slits formed therein for detachably mounting a plurality of clip style ear rings.
In addition, the following references disclose carrying cases of various configurations:
6,267,230 - Ovadia4,324,446 - LeSage6,085,898 - Ovadia et al.4,287,986 - Beck6,059,098 - Ovadia3,525,376 - Muhlhauser5,779,033 - Roegner1,215,054 - Olney5,035,319 - Kunisch1,183,252 - Sterne4,799,587 - Desanto
There remains a need for a jewelry carrying case configured for organizing and transporting a diverse array of jewelry items. The present invention relates to carrying cases particularly adapted and configured with multiple pockets and mounting panels for organizing and transporting multiple articles of jewelry in a convenient fashion.